


Red Leather Part Deux – The Second Time Around

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ianto's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leather Part Deux – The Second Time Around

  
Okay, I closed the poll this morning. There were Eleven votes for fic, and Four votes for the vid. So Fic it is! I'll post the vid sometime next week. Probably early in the week as life gets busy on Wed and doesn't let up until after Spring Break.

And here I give you the sequel to the Red Leather Drabbles :)

As alway, read, enjoy, and comment please!

 **Title:** Red Leather Part Deux – The Second Time Around  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 1554  
 **Date:** March 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Anything aired so far.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** You must have read [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) ’s fic [Red Leather](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/6644.html) for this to make sense. Okay, you can read this without having read her story, but it will make a lot more sense if you have – plus her fic…is totally smoking hot! This is the sequel to my story [Red Leather Part Deux: A Story Told In Drabbles](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/98399.html)  
 **Rating:** R for implied sexual situations  
 **Summary:** It's Ianto's turn.  
 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

 **Red Leather Drabbles Part Deux – The Second Time Around**

 **Caught By Surprise**

Ianto lost himself in the kiss. Jack was good at this, very good. His tongue swept along the inside of Ianto’s mouth as his hands drifted down Ianto’s chest, tweaking his nipples and grasping his rapidly growing erection.

He never noticed what Jack was really doing; never felt the red leather sliding over him, not until the wicked red tassels tickled his thighs.

Ripped out of the kiss, Ianto looked up at Jack in surprise and indignation.

“You…you…” he spluttered.

Jack just grinned at him, a devilish gleam in his eye.

“I told you next time you were wearing it.”

  
 **Trapped**

Ianto moaned into Jack’s kiss, feeling himself harden within his leather cage. He moved slightly and the tassels brushed against his thigh, making him hiss in response.

“I don’t think I can do this Jack,” he whimpered.

Jack pulled back and looked at him, pouting.

“You said it was my turn to do anything I want and I want this. Are you backing out?”

Instantly, Ianto felt guilty. Jack was right, he promised Jack he would do whatever he wanted. He hung his head feeling ashamed and whispered, “No.”

Jack tilted his chin up until they locked gazes.

“Good man.”

  
 **Torment**

Ianto moved slowly through the Hub, delivering coffee, mail, and digestives. Every step made his cock twitch. Those damned tassels swished against his thigh with every move. He bit back a groan as he set Tosh’s tea down beside her hand.

“Ianto? Are you okay?” she looked up at him with concern.

He forced a smile, resisting the urge to glance up at Jack’s office, where he knew the Captain was standing there, arms crossed, watching him a smug grin on his face.

“Yep. Just fine.”

“Want us to leave early?”

He blushed and couldn’t bring himself to answer her.

  
 **Taunting Ianto**

“You didn’t ask Tosh to leave early did you?”

“No, you said not to.”

“Good man.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath.

“You didn’t say these things were torture.”

Jack barked out a laugh.

“Oh yes, I believe I did.”

Ianto huffed out another exasperated sigh as Jack pulled him into his arms.

“If it’s too hard, you can take it off.”

Shame flooded Ianto’s body and again he hung his head, resting his forehead against Jack’s chest.

“No,” he mumbled.

Jack tilted his head up and kissed him softly.

“It will be worth it. I promise.”

  
 **Debauched Ianto**

“Do you know how hot you look right now?”

Ianto jumped as Jack’s voice sounded over the comm in his ear.

“I’d love to come down there, snog you senseless, handcuff you to the filing cabinet, strip your shirt off, and leave you hanging there. Lips red and swollen from my kisses, marks of possession up and down your chest, and your cock throbbing painfully in its red leather cage, and just leave you like that until I come back.”

Ianto moaned at Jack’s words, the image of himself popping unbidden into his mind, leaving him gasping for breath.

“Please.”

  
 **And The Games Begin**

Jack almost ran down to the archives at Ianto’s whispered plea.

“Can’t.”

“Please?” Ianto whimpered again.

“Nope, you agreed to wear it all day. I’m holding you to that.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“I know and you love it.”

Ianto sighed, running his hand through his hair. He leaned back and looked directly up at the CCTV camera.

“You promise you’ll make it worth my while?”

Jack gave a husky laugh, imagining what he was going to do to Ianto later that evening.

“Oh Ianto, I promise it will be more than worth your while. I will literally blow your mind.”

  
 **Ianto Gets His Head In The Game**

Ianto decided to man-up and stop whinging. If Jack could do this, twice, he could most certainly do it. He had more willpower than Jack did any day of the week and twice on Sundays. He straightened his shoulders, adjusted himself through his trousers and got back to work after winking at the camera.

Jack saw exactly when Ianto decided to grow up about this whole thing, suck it up, and get on with the game. His trousers tightened when he did because a determined Ianto was a force to be reckoned with and Jack was ready for a reckoning.

  
 **The Best Laid Plans**

Jack had never intended Ianto to wear the damned thing all day. But then the Rift alarm had gone off. He tapped his comm.

“You can take it off if you want.”

“You didn’t.”

“Nope, I didn’t.”

“Well, I’m not either. If you went through a Rift alarm, I can get through one.”

“You never know how long we’ll be gone.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m doing this for you. For that, I can do anything.”

Jack was silent, his feelings threatening to get the better of him.

“Thank you,” his voice thick with the emotion of things unsaid.

“You’re welcome. Always.”

  
 **Captain Innuendo**

It was hours before they all returned to the Hub. Ianto had managed to get himself covered in purple goop. Jack herded him down to his private shower, letting him in on the secret of keeping the leather dry. He bounded back down the stairs and into the Hub with a grin.

“A private shower? Harkness, if this is one of your weird sexual games with the teaboy” Owen warned.

“Now why would I be playing a sex game with Ianto?” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tosh glanced at Jack suspiciously and he winked at her. Blushing, she turned away.

  
 **Mr. Resigned To His Fate**

Ianto showered quickly, careful of his hard, aching cock, grateful to be rid of the foul-smelling purple goop. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile, taking a deep breath, wishing for some kind of release. His cock throbbed almost painfully. It was hard not to be aroused when Jack was around. Between the innuendos, the constant touching, and those damned pheromones, some days Ianto felt like he was an orgasm waiting to happen. Today was no exception.

He shut the water off, wrapping himself in one of Jack’s fluffy towels. He glanced at the clock in resignation before dressing.

  
 **Captain Cranky Pants**

Jack watched as the rest of the team worked at their desks. He heard his shower shut off and instantly had visions of a wet naked Ianto dripping water on his bathroom floor. He bit back a groan feeling himself harden further. He glanced at the clock, growling at the time. It was only just after four.

Seeing Ianto’s face when he emerged from Jack’s shower convinced him. The younger man had been through enough.

He bounded to his office door and shouted down to the others.

“Time to leave kids. Tomorrow ten not before.”

He turned to Ianto, grinning.

  
 **Alone at Last**

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, invading his personal space.

“Oh yes, Mr. Jones, I did. You see, you’re not the only one that’s been waiting all day.”

Ianto looked at him for a moment, letting out a shuddering sigh.

“Guess I don’t have as much willpower as you after all.”

Jack tilted his chin up until their eyes met.

“I’m the one that sent them home, not you. I never intended for you to wear it all day. We just got caught by the Rift.”

Jack grinned, “Let me blow your mind.”

  
 **Finally Free**

Ianto’s eyes blown with passion, he gazed up at Jack. He futilely tested the strength of the ropes around his wrists again.

Jack smirked down at him.

“You really think after hundreds of years that I wouldn’t know how to tie knots you can’t escape from?”

He bent his head, licking at Ianto’s nipple, before sucking it into his mouth, marking his young lover.

“Jaaaacck…” Ianto whined.

Jack just smiled and repeated the action on Ianto’s other nipple.

“Jaaccck.”

“Relax Ianto. This is all about you letting go. You look so debauched and out of control right now. Let go.”

  
 **Ianto Lets Go**

At Jack’s words, Ianto relaxed into his bonds. He was too far gone so he trusted Jack to take him where he wanted to go.

Jack knew the exact moment when Ianto let go and let him have control.

“Good man,” he whispered.

He kissed his way down Ianto’s chest, leaving a trail of love bites. He nuzzled Ianto’s belly, licking his belly button, making the younger man giggle. He brushed the tassels with his nose, causing Ianto to shiver.

He grasped the red leather strap and right before he swallowed Ianto down, he whispered, “Now, Ianto,” pulling it free.

  
 **Sated, For Now**

Ianto lay bonelessly in Jack’s arms. He seriously thought it might be a week before he was able to move again.

“So, uh, did you enjoy that?” Jack asked nervously.

Ianto huffed out a breath, “Well, I can’t move right now, what do you think?”

Jack laughed in relief, hugging Ianto tighter.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“I know what you mean, and I’ve had a long life.”

They lay there quietly for a moment and then Jack gently kissed Ianto’s temple.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Who gets to wear it next?”

Jack laughed.

  
The End


End file.
